The invention concerns an internal-combustion engine with a first combustion chamber, a first piston displaceably guided in said first combustion chamber, this first piston facing said first combustion chamber with a first piston surface in a first direction, a second combustion chamber, a second piston displaceably guided in said combustion chamber, this second piston facing said second combustion chamber with a second piston surface in a second direction, said first direction and said second direction being opposed to each other.
Engines of this type are known as engines of the “boxer type”. They can be used as stationary drives as well as for vehicles.
Despite substantial progress having been achieved in making internal-combustion engines more efficient, there is still a great need for further improvement of the efficiency of such engines, may it be two-cycle or four-cycle, otto- or diesel-engines. It is the underlying purpose of the invention to provide a combustion engine having higher efficiency.